


Woolly Winter Wear

by Scruffalina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cas, Christmas Destiel, Christmas spn fic, Fluff, Fluffy Destiel, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Winter, spn fic - Freeform, woolly winter wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruffalina/pseuds/Scruffalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve. Sam and Dean are planning on spending the evening out, as usual - but one thing is especially different this year. Cas has been invited to spend it with them. The only problem is... so far, Cas is an hour late.</p><p>But Dean doesn't want to give up on him that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woolly Winter Wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casknows/gifts).



> I know it's a bit late for Christmas (or early I guess haha) but I just created my AO3 account and thought it was worth putting this on here. Hopefully I'll be able to continue this soon, maybe get up to the actual Christmas day...
> 
> This is my second proper Destiel fic. You can thank Casknows for getting me to ship it (and start watching spn in the first place - a blessing and a curse). Check out her work for more fluffy Destiel. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

“Dammit, Sammy.” Dean cursed, in a voice which was rough with the December cold. He wore a thick jacket with a high collar, but that didn’t seem to be helping to shield him from the harsh wind. Dean shifted from foot to foot, attempting to keep the blood flowing around his now freezing toes. “We’ve been waiting for over an hour. Where is he?”

Sam, dressed in a winter jacket and a dark red scarf which he’d bought about a month earlier, grimaced. “He should be here… I definitely told him to meet us at nine.”

“Are you sure you said the right place? Or maybe he thought you meant tomorrow morning at nine?” Dean, now thoroughly bored at standing in the cold for over an hour, started to get a bit snarky with his brother. Not helping was the fact that the weather was getting worse as it got later into the night - snow had started to come down, drifting slowly around them.

“Nine in the evening, December the twenty-fourth, on the east end of the high street.” Sam monotonously repeated exactly what he’d said to Castiel not 24 hours ago, when they’d stood in the exact same place. Castiel wasn’t exactly known for being extremely reliable (he was, as Dean had described, just a baby in a trenchcoat), so just to be sure, Sam had brought him to the very spot they’d be meeting at. Here. Except Cas was supposed to have been here an hour ago.

“Great. Just great.” Dean turned around so that he was facing away from Sam, and sighed in annoyance. “Is it just me, or does this always happen?” He walked a little way down the road, towards the centre of town, with Sam huffing before trailing behind him.

"Just give him a few more minutes, Dean. He could be here any second."

"He could've 'been here any second' an hour ago." Dean replied in a low grumble.

"He is an angel, Dean. He's been around for a while, and, well..." Sam trailed off, uncertain of what an angel's duties or jobs were exactly.

"And he's probably doing other things? Yeah, well, I'd have thought his, 'heavenly schedule' had been cleared for tonight." Dean continued walking, attempting to ignore how disappointed he was. These were the first arrangements they'd made with Cas for a while, and for once, it wasn't about a case. This was about free time, entertainment, fun. They'd even planned it in advance. It was Christmas, for Christ's sake. Dean frowned, pausing to glance up at the sky and the snowfall for a moment. Maybe Cas just didn't think spending it with them - with him - was that important. As Sam said, he was an angel, after all.

A fluttering sound. The woosh of wings - a small tap as Castiel alighted on the roadside in front of the brothers. Dean's eyes widened as the familiar trench coat flapped in the December wind, and the blue backwards tie whipped over the Angel's shoulder. A moment of disbelief, then Castiel's exhilarating blue eyes met his own. And a huge grin broke out on Dean's face.

"Cas!" He called out, all traces of boredom and irritation gone. Sam smugly watched on, grinning. Dean strode over to Castiel in his typical bow-legged style, before slapping him on the back with the palm of his left hand. "You made it, buddy."

"Hello, Dean." Castiel replied, smiling slightly. He glanced upwards at the snow falling from the black night sky curiously. His eyes seemed to be as icey-blue as the iced snowflakes floating around them. "It's snowing." He stated bluntly, in a mildly surprised tone.

Dean stared at him for a moment. "Uh... Yeah, it is. And it's friggin' freezing, so let's go." Still with his hand on Cas's shoulder, Dean took a step forward. Together, they started walking down the road towards the centre of town. Sam chuckled slightly before loping after them.

The streetlights were adorned with Christmas decorations, and as they made their way further into the town, more and more coloured lights shone from buildings around them. People and families were scattered along the sidewalks and in the shops and bars, talking, laughing. There were even a few angel-shaped Christmas lights, which made Dean laugh quietly. Who needed those when you had the real thing right here? The real thing that actually made it.

"Dean." Castiel stated suddenly. Dean glanced round at him, walking by his side. "Yeah?"

"I just remembered, Dean." Cas looked at him steadily, before reaching into his trench coat with his right hand. "Merry Christma-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there!" Sam abruptly stepped inbetween them, gently grabbing Cas's arm before it pulled whatever it had been reaching for back out of the folds of Cas's coat. He looked down at Cas with his eyebrows raised. "Cas, that's not until tomorrow. We did talk about this." Sam looked back at Dean as he stepped out of the way again. Dean looked mildly affronted. "Sorry - close one."

"Er, right. Wait, what?" Dean said, confused as to what had just happened.

Sam looked at Dean pointedly. Cas suddenly distracted them by saying "Oh." in his common and somewhat adorable confused voice. Then - "In Germany they do it on Christmas Eve. I must have been miss informed."

"Uh, sure." Sam replied, still glancing at Dean and now smiling slightly. "It's slightly different over here."

"Humans and their strange customs. It's like you've all forgotten what Christmas is really about." Cas stated bluntly, before turning and wandering towards a brightly lit shop window that had somehow attracted his attention. Dean looked at Sam incredulously, as Sam returned his equally surprised expression.

"If he's gonna preach all night, we need to come up with a back-up plan." Dean suggested, shoving his freezing cold hands deep into his jacket pockets.

"Like getting him drunk?" Sam offered, smirking lopsidedly. Dean raised his eyebrows at him.

"...It's an idea. Let's keep it on the back burner for now though, because it'll take a lot more than some local Christmas punch."

The two of them wandered over to where Cas stood at the shop window, staring in at the assorted Christmas wares. Sam touched Dean's shoulder, letting him know that he was going to head over to the bar they had previously decided on, and meet them there. Dean nodded, before joining Cas at the window.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Dean asked, glancing at Cas's tousled crop of dark hair. It stood out starkly against the bright snow that was accumulating along the streets and buildings around them, and to the few snowflakes that had landed lightly on his head, and continued to do so. It was as Dean was looking him up and down that he realised Cas was wearing the exact same things he always did - not surprising, of course - only that to other people, especially next to himself and Sam wearing pretty much every item of clothing they owned, Cas would look extremely underdressed for this weather. Slightly ridiculous, in fact.

"The nativity scene." Cas pointed at a small but cute makeshift nativity scene that stood in the centre of the display. His cloud-like breath was starting to fog up the glass. Cas paused. "It's just about the only thing that is familiar to me."

"Really?" Dean replied, genuinely surprised. How much did Cas know about Christmas, anyway? He often forgot just how little Cas seemed to know about things, despite being a celestial being - and an extremely old one at that. And yet, Cas seemed to know about a lot of other random things, like bees, and historical events, and cats penises-

"Well, I was there, after all." Cas said quietly, looking up at Dean with those brilliant blue eyes and jerking him out of his thoughts. At the nativity scene? Wait, at the birth of Jesus?

"Seriously?" He asked, looking back at Cas. Dean chuckled. He should've guessed - of course this random-ass angel was there. What else?

"Yes. And I can tell you now, those shepards weren't nearly as well dressed-" Cas was interrupted as Dean slapped his left shoulder and pulled him into the shop. "Okay, buddy." He had just seen something in the shop window that had caught his eye and given him an idea. Plus, Cas sorta needed to shut up about the shepards.

There was a tinkling of a bell as Dean opened the door to the fairylight-ridden shop. Normally Dean hated the kind of shops that had a bell on the door - it alerted everyone about your entry, which wasn't great when trying to shoplift - but this time he actually didn't mind. Maybe it was because it was Christmas. Or maybe it was because he was with Cas, because when he was with Cas everything always seemed a lot better. For some reason.

"Hey Cas. Did you know, every time a bell wrings, an angel gets its wings?" Dean said as they both entered the shop. It was very warm, and there were quite a few people inside, despite the shop being rather small.

"What?" Cas replied indignantly, making that adorable frowny face Dean found hilarious. "Angels are made with their wings - and anyway, any kind of correlation between a bell wringing and an angel getting wings seems likely to be impossi-"

"Yeah, I know Cas. Just a reference." Dean explained, before striding forward through the shop aisles, which were laden with various Christmas items. He looked around, trying to spot what he had seen in the window.

"Hey, Cas." Dean suddenly called, spotting what it was he had been looking for. "C'mere." Dean beckoned him, and Cas sidled over. He was still looking around, taking in the contents of the shop.

"Look." Dean said, grinning. He pointed towards a makeshift rack on the wall, on which were hung several woolly hats, scarves, and gloves. Some were striped, some spotty, and some with cute knitted Christmas patterns. Dean grinned widely, glancing down at Castiel, who stood besind him staring at the dinky items of clothing.

"Well? Whaddaya think?" Dean asked him. A hat, scarf and maybe even a pair of gloves would definitely make Castiel look a little more fashionably in tune with the winter weather. Cas remained silent, but wandered over to the rack, trench coat belt tailing along behind him. He looked over the hats thoroughly, before rubbing some of the material between his fingers.

"It's very soft." He commented, looking over his shoulder at Dean. Dean chuckled and walked over. "You want one?"

Cas jumped slightly, as if it was the last thing he was expecting Dean to say. "But..." He started, before gulping and looking down. Dean watched him. He could've sworn Cas was blushing, if that was even possible for angels. The butterflies in his stomach jumped up a little, and Dean forced them back down so as not to blush too.

"But, Dean... I don't need any of them. I mean, I don't physically need them to stay warm." Cas mumbled, still looking quite sheepish. He really wants one. Dean thought, smiling.

"It's fine, Cas. It'll look more festive, and besides - consider it part of your Christmas present." Dean insisted, fighting the urge to pat Cas on the shoulder. Or ruffle his dark hair. Or kiss him, for that matter.

Castiel looked mildly surprised. "But Dean, Sam said that that's not until tomorrow." He said, that confused expression back on his face. Dean looked at him for a moment. So that's what it was about. Christmas presents. Wait, Cas had got a present for him?

"Dean?" Cas asked, looking up at him. Dean didn't respond for a moment - he felt all warm inside and had been unable to function for a few seconds. Not only had Cas actually decided to come and meet them tonight, he had even gone to the trouble of buying Christmas presents. At least he knows that much about Christmas. Dean thought. Sam probably helped him out when they met up yesterday.

"Dean." Cas repeated. "I would like this one." He said very gravely as he pulled a red hat with little bees intermingled in the white Christmas patterns off the rack.

"Awesome." Dean commented, looking at the hat and smiling. "What about a scarf? And some gloves?"

"Hmmm..." Cas replied. He was clearly taking his choice very seriously. Dean vaguely wondered if this was what Christmas shopping with a little child was like.

"Is this one okay? And these gloves?" Cas asked, pointing out a yellow scarf with reindeer on and a pair of gloves that were dark green and had holly leaves on. Dean couldn't help wincing slightly.

"Uh, well... What about these red reindeer gloves? And this red and white stripes scarf?" He suggested. At least if Cas got these then they would all actually match, rather than clash horribly.

Cas frowned slightly as he looked up at Dean. "Hey, I'm the one paying." Dean reminded him, throwing his hands up. If Cas kept that expression on for much longer Dean was terrified he would end up kissing him right here, in the middle of the shop, next to a rack of knitted hats.

"Okay." Cas agreed, before pulling the items off the rack. "We should probably go meet Sam."

"Oh yeah." Dean replied, taking the items from him and strolling over to the counter. The blonde shop assistant was dressed as an elf, and she gave them several weird looks as she started putting the items in a plastic bag.

"Ah, no, it's okay, we don't need a bag." Dean said, returning the odd looks. She was the one in an elf outfit, after all.

"Uh... Sure." She replied, smirking. Dean frowned at her, grabbing the items when she handed them to him and pushing Cas out the door as quickly possible. Glancing back over his shoulder, he caught her giggling as she watched them leave. He felt like swearing at her.

When he turned away and walked back out into the cold, Cas was waiting for him. "Sorry. Here." Dean handed him the collection of woolly clothing, and Cas started attempting to put them on. He managed okay with the gloves, which were the type that had a mitten overflap with half fingers underneath. Dean had to help him with tying the striped scarf, which ended up backwards like his tie. Finally, Cas pulled the bee hat onto his scruffy dark head, where it sat lopsidedly. 

"Perfect." Dean said, looking him up and down. "Christmas Cas."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel replied earnestly, looking quite pleased, before turning and trooping through the snow. Dean couldn't help but notice how he bobbed up and down slightly with each step. He grinned. Cas was here, and Cas looked happy. And if Cas was happy, he was happy.

Dean ran to catch up with him, ignoring any curious glances people were paying them as they strode by. The two of them made their way through the steadily deepening snow towards the bar they had decided on earlier, where Sam would be waiting for them.

*


End file.
